Chapter 203
A New Door is the two-hundred and third chapter of the Freezing manga series, the First chapter of Volume 30, and the second chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. Synopsis Gengo and his allies prepare for humanity's final gamble. Yu-Mi struggles against the reality of her situation. Kazuya and Satellizer grow even closer. Summary In the opening page, Kazuya is confronted by a mysterious woman, whose identity is a mystery to him. At West Genetics, Gengo Aoi summons his allies and reveals to them his theory on the reason for the Human-Nova War. He explains that the Nova come from a "uniform dimension", which is a dimension that is undetectable to humans but is still able to interfere with the Earth's dimension. He goes on to state that uniform dimensions have a peculiar tendency, namely that they often try to destroy all other similar dimensions in order to be the last one remaining. Atsuko Seiga pipes up and asks if that means the Nova are a natural phenomenon that are trying to ensure that only one dimension exists. Gengo replies in the positive, but adds that they lack hard evidence. Gengo continues and tells his colleagues that he has named this phenomenon "Transcedent Will". Yu-Mi Kim is greatly surprised and Elize Schmitz questions if the Chevalier are aware of this fact. Gengo states that they are not, as he did not inform them. He declares the Chevalier to be fools who would have certainly attempted to destroy all opposing dimensions without serious planning. Gengo acknowledges that the Nova are a grave threat to mankind, but also points out that their presence has united the world. Thanks to that unification, a smirking Gengo states that he managed to buy enough time to discover a way to save mankind from the Nova without the help of ignorant fools. Unfortunately, Gengo admits that before he could prove his theory, he had to defy the Chevalier and become an enemy of the world. He apologies for getting his allies involved. Switching topics, Gengo states that West Genetics is now in possession of both Maria Lancelot and the strongest Pandora in the world. He plans to use them for a bet on mankind's future. "Operation Exit Revenant" will, if it succeeds, create a future for mankind where they don't have to live in fear of the Nova. After the meeting, a furious Yu-Mi storms off with Elize in tow. She derides Gengo as a madman who thinks himself a God, and demands to know who named him the one who gets to decide mankind's future. She is also angered that he intends to drag all the Pandora at the academy into his rebellion. Elize calmly cuts in, stating that the truth is the Chevalier might have cost humanity it's one chance at survival. Yu-Mi is exasperated with her friend's defense of Gengo and wonders if he is trying to make himself absolute ruler of the world. Elize again calmly explains that Gengo could rule the world any time he wishes, dumbfounding Yu-mi. Elize states that with the Holy Corpse, the Legendary Pandora, and his unrivaled knowledge of Stigmata, Gengo Aoi could have conquered the world long ago. Yu-Mi attempts to disagree, but Elize continues and points out that if Gengo was truly corrupt, he'd have turned on them already. She goes on to point out that Gengo's true intentions are besides the point, as all Pandora at West Genetics will be treated as criminals regardless of their participation in Gengo's revolt. Elize asks Yu-Mi if she will trust Gengo or leave West Genetics and alert the Chevalier. Back outside, Kazuya and Satellizer remain locked in a tender embrace. After some embarrassment, Satellizer states that she has no problem truly being with Kazuya. They kiss and embrace one another, only to be interrupted by Rana. Waving away their excuses, Rana tells them that Platoon 13 has been called to an emergency meeting. The trio arrive at the meeting, where all their fellow teammates are already gathered. Yu-Mi, Elize, and the other teachers stand at attention. Roxanne speaks up and question where Captain Su-Na is. Yu-Mi explains that their commander will not be joining the meeting, as she is not a neutral party in this manner. The platoon is confused by her words. Yu-Mi then glares at Kazuya, but states he is technically a student so may stay, again confusing the students. She states that she has something to tell all of them not as an instructor, but as a Pandora. Event Notes *Gengo explains his theory on the reason for the Nova invasion of Earth. *Operation Exit Revenant is announced and explained. *Kazuya and Satellizer kiss. *Yu-Mi grows weary of Gengo and meets in secret with Platoon 13. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters